Conventional electromagnetic actuators require constant energization to hold the actuated device in its actuated position. This requires constant energy and, if AC voltage is applied can result in noise. To overcome this problem electromagnetically operated water valves have been made utilizing a permanent magnet outside the main coil flux path. When the coil is energized with DC voltage, the (actuator) plunger is drawn into the coil and into the magnetic field of the permanent magnet. When the direct current is cut off, the permanent magnet continues to hold the plunger in its actuated position against the bias of the return spring acting on the plunger. When the valve is to be closed, the polarity applied to the coil is reversed momentarily to oppose the field of the permanent magnet and allow the spring to push the plunger to its inactive position. The use of a permanent magnet outside of the main coil flux path means the leakage flux of the magnet is, in effect, not used and, therefore, a relatively large magnet is required. Furthermore, the external mounting of the magnet leads to attraction of foreign particles which can short circuit the magnet to decrease or eliminate the latching force and render the valve inoperative.